Get off the Racestrack
by Raven100104
Summary: "Say you're a…car dealer…and you have lots of…BMWs all new and shiny and improved. And you're telling me you'd trade all that for that busted 65 Buggy broken on the racetrack?"He stares at her for a moment. "Yeah." Moe


_I don't know what has become of you_

_I don't care anymore_

_It's like the sky with the wrong shade of blue_

_Don't know what we're fighting for_

"YOU KNOW WHAT NICK, I'M SICK OF THIS! I'M SICK OF **YOU**!" Miley screamed as she flung a small "iron-y" box at her boyfriend of two years. The box bounced weakly against the boy's body as he stepped on it angrily, instantly creating a dent.

"GOOD! MAYBE YOU SHOULD JUST GET OUT!" Nick yelled back. "I DON'T NEED YOU ANYWAYS!"

"Oh so it's MY fault now?!" The blue eyed brunette shot back, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip to prevent those traitors called tears.

"No, not now." Nick shook his head as his messy curls bounced like Medusa's snakes. "It's ALWAYS your fault!"

"WHAT!?" Miley screeched, grabbing a pillow from the couch and hurling it at the boy again. This time, it hit his head but how much does a pillow really hurt? "It's MY fault that you were checking out other girls while on a date with ME?"

"Well I'm SORRY…that you're nothing but an ugly skank!" He retorted, dodging another pillow.

"Why do we always fight, Nick?" Miley asked, suddenly quiet as her nails grinded into the palm of her shaking hands.

"It's a fight? I've won like what? 300 times and you've won like…oh yeah, NONE!" He smirked emotionlessly. "I don't consider that much of a fight."

She didn't even know what to say anymore as she grabbed the last of her belongings out of that place she used to call home. Or second home actually. But…if the heart is always searching, can you ever find a home? Moreover, a heart is not a home without the one who gets you through the storm…

Sure enough, as she got drenched before the Gray's house, the sky was the same as their last name…gray…mixed in with a frightening dark blue. _'Skies weren't supposed to be like that…' _Miley thought to herself as she shivered in the wind, waiting for a cab. _'It's not right…skies should be light blue…it's the wrong shade of blue…'_

_But the sun still shines and the moon still rise_

_Everything's the same_

_Except for you and me and all our lies_

_Who's the winner to this game?_

Miley sat on the edge of her balcony, gazing at the moonlit sky. She chuckled humorlessly to herself as her legs swung idly in the air. How ironic, just the day before the big "fight," their school had been studying Romeo and Juliet. And yet, Juliet now sat on the balcony, not waiting, but **knowing**, that Romeo won't ever show up again. Sighing deeply, the steel strings began to vibrate as she strummed her guitar, letting soft whispers of tune flow from her lips.

At the same time, her mind drifted. Everything was perfect with its usual ups and downs, but why were they always fighting? Did they not love each other as much as she thought they did?

Miley scoffed then. **Of course** they didn't. If not then she wouldn't be in this position right now. Suddenly, she realized that she had left something in the Gray household. Reluctantly, she picked up her Blackberry, ignoring the annoying woman on there telling her to "command." (- I dunno, that's what she said on twitter XD) By the 3rd ring, the other line clicked.

"Miley? Miley are you okay?!" A frantic voice asked immediately and Miley couldn't help but relaxed a bit.

"I'm fine Joe." She chuckled, listening to him trying to calm himself on the other end.

"Ok good, cuz I'm hyperventilating a little here…" Joe laughed, letting out a huge breath on purpose to make the phone buzz in her ear loudly.

"Joe!" Miley scolded, laughing quietly with him.

"So why did you call?"

"What? I'm not allowed to call my best friend anymore just 'cause I-well you know." She hissed the last part, not even able to say his name without choking someone. Then Joe's quiet voice on the other end startled her.

"I'm so happy that you're mad Miles, you have no idea." He chuckled, a relieved tone in his voice.

"What?!" She snarled. "You're HAPPY that I'm ready to punch out someone's gut right now?!"

"No Miles, that's not what I meant! I just…well I'm glad that you're mad instead of sad…WOAH I ROCK AT RHYMING!!!"

"Joseph Gray I'm ready to strangle you." Miley replied calmly but unable to conceal the hint of laughter in her voice.

"I know. But if you still want whatever you want…well if you kill me then you're not getting it!" He grinned cheekily, although he knew that she couldn't see him. "Speaking of which, what DO you want? I mean other than the obvious of trying to share the love with the coolest person alive of course."

"Joe…" Miley winced. 'Share the love'…ha! Does irony LIKE her or something? "I just want that box th-"

"Oh yeah I saw that box lying around somewhere…it has like a dent in it though…can't you get a new box? You're Hannah freaking Montana with a million dollar-a."

"Shut up and get me the box will ya?" Miley hissed exasperatedly.

"Sure sure, but you know you love me." Joe joked. This time, the blue eyed girl didn't find him (or the word 'love') particularly funny.

"I said SHUT. UP." Miley snarled menacingly, causing him to flinch at her tone.

"Alright alright…" Joe whispered in defeat. Silence overtook the teens (one is 20 now! But since I wrote it on the 14th...) but neither of them dared to hang up. Miley for the comfort of his voice and Joe for making sure she was still alive. "Look Mi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you in any way."

"S'okay." She finally murmured. "I just…I have to think this through a-"

"I'll come over-"

"-alone." Miley muttered, so many questions lingering in her mind. "I have a lot to figure out right now…and not enough answers I guess."

"Okay Mi, you know best. If you need me I'll be- well you can't come so…just call me, I'll go to you." Nodding, Miley didn't care if he couldn't see her. He knew her too well to need to anyways. "Oh and if you want to cry or anything, just punch something." She shook her head softly at his stupid advice. "I'll leave you alone now, I lo- I mean…"

"It's fine Joe, I love you." She whimpered a little as she said that. As soft as it was, Joe caught her tone and didn't dare to say the…forbidden word.

"Me too, always in my heart Mi. Night."

"Night…" Miley sighed, reluctantly pressing the 'off' button as she collapsed on her soft mattress.

_So many questions, questions rushing through my head_

_I'm searching for the answers, answers_

_Not the lies that you fed_

_Why can't the truth find me instead?_

"Hey man, how you holdin' up?" Joe asked casually as he approached the Stewart house, seeing Miley on the stairs. Her head immediately snapped up at the sound of his voice.

"Just fine." Miley smiled. A weak one, but still a smile. "Whatcha got for me dude?"

"Wow we talk like two guys." Joe laughed as he took a seat beside her, a plastic bag in hand.

"That's why we're best friends." She pointed out, eyeing the bag eagerly.

"Ok, I got what you want…AND a few extras." Joe grinned, nudging her lightly. "Ok first…Chocolate and Marshmallow Ice Cream! One for the lad-ay, and one for moi." Sure enough, he pulled out two huge tubs as he set a plastic spoon on each. "After stuffing ourselves, we can talk."

"You. Are. The. Awesomest. Person. EVER!" Miley squealed as she shoved some icy goodness down her throat. The cold sugar melted in her mouth, instantly curing the pain from screaming so much last night.

"I know!" He laughed proudly as he prepared her next present. "And here."

Miley simply stared at the piece of paper that got slid into her hands. "What this…?"

Joe gave her a small shrug but the smug smirk never strayed from his lips. Cautiously, Miley's eyes glanced down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GOT ME A BALL POOL!!! I take that back, you're **THE** AWSOMEST PERSON EVER!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, jumping up and down, her problems completely forgotten.

"Yup! As big as a real pool filled with balls, here, tomorrow, in your backyard!" Joe grinned proudly as Miley jumped into his arms.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!" Then suddenly, she pouted and Joe was afraid that she figured out his trying to distract her. "You spent money on me again." Miley said pointedly.

"…So?" He looked at her like she's crazy. Hello? Rock star with a lotta money~

"I have more than enough, I don't like you spending money on me. Promise me you'll never do it again." She glared.

"Yes yes your most gracious Miley. Swear to never do it again." Joe slurred through his words, hoping she didn't catch the missing 'I' in his sentence. _'I didn't promise that **I** won't.'_ he thought smugly_._

Miley seemed satisfied as she took a seat beside him again, waiting for something.

"What?" Joe asked the unasked question. Miley just gave him 'the look.' "Okay fine."

Unwillingly, he handed her box to her, that's a big dent that's for sure. He sat there anxiously, wanting to see what's actually IN it.

"Go away." Miley seemed to be reading his mind.

"No." Joe pouted stubbornly, sticking out lip on purpose, knowing Miley would give in to that face.

"Joe, don't do this to me."

"I just wanna see!" He argued like a little kid, big watery eyes matching his face.

"UGH!" Groaning, Miley yanked the lid off and Joe gasped at the contents inside. Her eyes softened slightly. _'That's just like him, never peeking through my stuff…'_ Taking another look at the box, those traitors began to take over her eyes once more. It was her Nick-box.

"Mi…honey…" Joe murmured, instantly taking her into his arms. He didn't need a reason to hold her, her crying was more that enough reason…but the real reason was-

"I-I'm okay…" Miley insisted, sniffling as she tried to wriggle free. However, Joe just held on tighter…held on to the pieces to prevent her from falling apart.

"Miles you're not…just stupid, but you're not okay…" Joe whispered as Miley giggled shakily.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" Another trembling laugh escaped her as Joe smiled softly.

"Kinda." Something then flashed across his eyes. "I love you."

Miley looked up. There was something different in his voice…something…real…not that it was real before but this one was…different.

"I-" Miley began, then gasped in horror as she realized what was happening. "Oh no! Joe you can't! I-I'm-I'm no good! Look at me! I'm as messed up as it gets! Y-You don't want to-"

"I love you." Joe repeated. This time, it was stronger, it was confident, it was…sure. Very very sure indeed.

"Let's make an analogy…" Miley murmured calmly. "Say you're a…car dealer…and you have lots of…BMWs all new and shiny and improved. And you're telling me you'd trade all that for that busted 65 Buggy broken on the racetrack?"

Joe pretend to ponder for a moment then looked her straight in the eyes. "Yeah that's right."

"Joe!" Miley shoved him off. "I'm the Buggy! The roof fell off and the engine died and the tires all popped! Cars smashed into me on the racetrack and I can't move!"

"Then maybe it's time to turn right, you know, get off the racetrack, and come here…into my arms" He murmured softly, opening his arms.

"But I-" Joe cut her off, pull-I mean dragging her into his arms.

"Look, the tires…they just need to be replaced…like the void in your heart. And you heart, say the engine, that's easy enough to fix. Talkin' about the roof, or your head, it's empty anyways, I can deal with that. I'll…make you into a convertible or something." He explained, smiling lovingly. "Now the tires and the hood is fine, it's up to whether the engine wants a mechanic."

Miley was silent as she looked at her hands. Was he serious? Would he get mad if she said no? Would he –and she didn't even want to consider this possibility- stop being her friend?

"Well, does the engine?" Joe asked again, his velvet voice smiling against the breeze.

"No." His face fell.

"Why not? You'd rather get send to some metal dump!?" Joe hissed as Miley cringed at the word 'dump'.

"If you drive a car like that, you'll get in an accident and die."

"Who said anything about driving?" Joe shot back cleverly.

"That what are you planning to do with it?"

"It's staying perfectly safe in my garage as a precious part of my life. Wait screw that, it's gonna be out in the front yard, being flaunted to everyone about how awesome it is." Miley rolled her eyes, typical Joe answer. Then again, he wouldn't be him without it. "Well?"

"Joe-"

"Shhh Mi please…I've been waiting so long…" He murmured with agony and longing in his voice and Miley knew that he was no longer talking about cars.

"I-If that car crashes again, will you still keep it?"

"Puh-lease, I won't let that happen." He smiled, looking into her dazed orbs as he whispered, "never."

With their lips just inches apart, Miley slowly inched towards him. He had this gravity about him that she just couldn't resist she was around him. Joe could feel it now, her cool breaths tingling on his lips as his hand locked her face in place in case she decided to run.

"I love you too," was her last words before heart, I mean engine, pounded against her chest and her lips **crashed** into his.

_The sounds of cars speeding by_

_Why are they going so fast?_

_Then suddenly I don't wonder why_

_Because the engine was fixed at last_

"MILEY!!!" The brunette fell off the bed upon being startled by the loudness of someone calling her name. "MILEY!!!"

Miley groaned, pissed that someone DARED to interrupt her beauty sleep, **ESPECIALLY **on the morning of her birthday. Does this person have a death wish!?

"MI!!!" Ah~ that just confirmed that Joe's the one she's planning to murder. Who else called her that?

"JOSEPH GRAY I **WILL **STRANGLE YOU!!!" She screeched two octaves higher than Nick's **'Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine' **line. (yes, that high part) An evil smiled tugged on her lips when she heard Joe wincing loudly outside followed by a chain of profanities.

"COME OUT TO YOUR BALCONY!!!" Miley groaned once more but followed his simply directions as she shoved open the floor length windows, nearing crashing it to pieces. "I LOVE YOU!" He grinned when he saw her annoyed face. "STILL BEAUTIFUL!"

"Hmph." Miley huffed and screamed when a black thing was thrown at her. Just seconds before it hit her face, she caught it. It was a chain of keys. "What's this?"

"Happy Birthday." Joe grinned as Miley's mouth finally dropped at what was behind him—a 65 Buggy. It shone with the bright purple paint, the favorite color that they shared and everything was it great condition, except for the roof...which was...well let's just say it's a convertible. "Oh don't worry, you won't crash." He reassured, his big smile never faltering.

"Joe…" Miley choked out, her eyes watering dangerously.

"Oh no." Joe cursed as he climbed the nearest tree. "Please don't cry! It's your birthday! I know you said not to spend money but I couldn't help it, Mi I'm so sor-" By then, he had already reached the balcony as Miley smacked his head and pushed her warm lips against his in a breathtaking kiss.

"Woah…"

"I love you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How ironic, just a little while ago, Miley Stewart was reading Romeo and Juliet at school.

Then a little after, she was sure that her Romeo was no longer with her as she stared at the irony of the situation.

And now…well let's just say this is a real life Romeo and Juliet: Car Style XD But that's just between you and me.


End file.
